Help for a Hero
by zackattack965
Summary: booth and bones get a new case and all goes well except for the explosion, the torture and booths date with death my first time with fiction so be nice not sure about the rateing
1. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONES OR THE PEOPLE IN IT THIS IS COMPLEATLY FICTION**

* * *

"Be rational"

"I am you're the one that doesn't get it"

"That's not fair I an fairly capable of making my own decisions, Booth"

"I'm not saying you can't Bones. I'm saying I'm making this one for you and for the one millionth time your not working the case."

"First off you can not tell me what cases I can or can't work, and second that is not the one millionth time you told me that. If it was then it would take far more time for you to say it…"

"It's a figure of speech Bones it means I've said it a lot"

"Then do your self a favor and stop saying it, because I'm doing the case."

Normally Booth wouldn't be so persistent to get me off a case but their seemed to be a underlying issue. He knew that I wanted to help with the case and that I wouldn't budge until I got my way and he stopped his alpha-male instincts to protect me even though I could take care of myself. I had spent the entire day in limbo and now he had insisted that he take me home. We were on our way to the parking structure and he still wasn't going to let me help with the case we had gotten called to that morning.

**THAT MORNING**

_We just pulled in to the public picnic area and we were getting out of the car. As we got up to the body and I started as booth would say "doing my thing" the other FBI tecks seemed oddly occupied._

_"The body appears to be a female. Mid twenties early thirties, ill be able to give you a better number when analysis the Musca domestica  
larva"_

_"Maggots bones heir maggots."_

_"She has multiple radiating fractures on the right and left scapula and what appears to be a broken radius on the right hand."_

_"Bones" I looked up at him, knowing he knew I hated to be interrupted "what's that on her neck"_

_"It looks like she was beaten multiple times with something"_

_"Great a domestic's case, her husband probably killed her."_

_"That's pure conjecture booth, anyone could have done it"_

_"Fine but all I'm say is it would take one twisted guy to beat someone to death like that and he's probably certifiably insane."_

_"Booth you have no proof of that. It could have been an accident" his expression had me looking for another answer to the beating "and if it wasn't, then it wasn't by a professional. The body's been moved and it was in plane site, and further more..."_

_Then one of the tecks yelled "HIT THE DECK"_

_After about half a millisecond booth had me pined to the nearest tree facing away from the commotion, just as a rather large explosion went off. When every thing settled booth was in one of the tecks faces demanding answers._

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"_

_"t t t there was a bomb attached to one of the tables. w w we found it before you got here but we thought it was fake and decided no to worry you"_

_"YOU WHAT?" I could tell booth was beyond upset because the teck looked like he was about to cry "THE NEXT TIME YOU WANA PLAY BOMB TECK, WHY DON'T YOU PLAY WHEN THEIR NO ONES LIFE ON THE LINE"_

_With that he turned back to me to make sure I wasn't hurt and that I was OK_

_"Bones your ok right, good then your off the case" he saw me about to object and continued "that bomb could have killed you and I don't want who ever put it there to try again" after that he hadn't talked about it until I brought it up again on the way home later in the day._

"Bones" I dont know how long he had been trying to get my attention for"Bones do you remember the last time you did a case I asked, no I begged you not to do?"

Of course I remembered, had he expected me to forget. He had been so caught up with protecting me he had taken me home, opened my refrigerator, and gotten himself blown up. It was the second most horrible moments of my life only second to when he so foolishly taken a bullet for me and nearly gotten killed.

"Yes, Booth I remember," The words coming out in barley a whisper "I got you blown up and put in a hospital"

"Apparently we remember for different reasons" we had gotten in the car and were driving to my apartment "I remember you getting shot at, kidnapped and nearly killed."

"Oh but if it's about my personal safety don't worry I can,"

"Take care of your self I know. But I'm surprised at you bones this is normally the time you ask for a gun"

"Well why would I ask for a gun when I have you" out of the corner of my eye I saw a slight smile threatened his lips, and I knew it made him happy to hear I trusted him. Over the past couple years I found it quite pleasing to make Booth happy or pleased with himself. I didn't understand these feelings at first, but after talking to Angela she had come to the conclusion that I was in love with Booth. I then kindly pointed out that love is a release of chemicals in the brain that heightens arousal and awareness of a another person.

"Bones," he snapped me out of my thought yet again, " Bones please promise me if I let you do this case that you will be very careful" he was now looking deep in my eyes with his deep liquid brown eves.

"Of course Booth and you could keep your self safe to, right"

He gave a slight chuckle "Bones I can take care of my self. Wow I sound like you"

"And what's wrong with that" slightly offended. I knew I said that a lot but only because he keep insisting on protecting me.

"Nothing bones I just don't have people worried about me much. You might want to get inside now, it's about to start raining bad, and your wearing a white shirt"

"Oh thanks, Goodbye Booth"

"Never goodbye bones just see you later"

With a laugh I ran to my apartment, to eat another dinner alone. But smiled remembering that tomorrow I wouldn't be alone. I would be with Booth.


	2. The Threat

Still dont own this.

please rate and comment

* * *

The drive back to my own apartment was probably one of the more stressful drives. Should I have stayed with her just incase someone did come for her, would she let me. Maybe I should have given her a gun. What would I do if she did get hurt because of my carelessness to leave her alone at her apartment? But bones was a big girl she could take care of her self. Am I just being paranoid? Any other time I thought I was being paranoid one of us would either get shot , shot at , attacked, blown up , and not to mention between the two of us we had been kidnapped four time in six years.

And not to mention the very loud voice in the back of my head telling me I wanted to stay for different reasons. Yes, I had admitted several times that I was in love with Bones, but never to her. I knew she probably didn't share the feeling, she didn't believe in love. I was wasting my time. I should move on. That's what I kept telling myself, but then I would look at her. Her big blue eyes and her auburn hair, and the way she would slightly smile every time I would correct her. Every time I would get up the courage to tell her something would come up. Either my best friend, or my boss would ask her out, or our lovely twelve year old therapist would tell me that my love was a chemical reaction to my tumor.

I was now sitting in front of my apartment in my SUV. I should go and stay with her. But she would say that she can protect herself and I was being all alpha male and crap. That's what I didn't understand if Angela was protecting or helping her its ok but the second I step in it's a over protective alpha male response. One day I would show her how I felt….. One day. And today wasn't that day.

I finally made my way into my apartment and managed to get my coat off before the phone rang. I ran over to the phone wondering who it was but only wanting to hear her voice, but what I got was much worse,.

_Hello, I presume I'm talking to Special Agent Booth. Tell me, do you make it a habit to nearly get your partner blown up and then just leave her alone. It's almost too easy to get into her apartment. It really is your fault that I had to travel to such lengths, just to see one doctor. If you had let her do the case none of this would have happened. All you have to do to get her back is simply come to the third floor of the parking structure of the Jeffersonian and you can get her back to work the case. Do not bring back up, your cell phone, or a weapon. Oh yes and be here in less than half and hour, I don't have all day. _

As I was running out the door a million thoughts ran through my mind. How had he managed to get to Bones that fast, and what else did the sick bastard want. I was pretty sure I broke a few speeding laws getting to the Jeffersonian, but I didn't care. I jumped out of the car barley parked in a spot on the third floor. There were less than ten cars parked here and finding the bastard who kidnapped Bones shouldn't be that hard. If she was hurt I would kill the guy. Who did he think he was, taking my Bones? She was probably scared as hell, all though she would never admitted it to me.

I walked around a car to see what looked like a small black Mercedes with the darkest tinted windows I have ever seen. That must have been the car. Right now my pulse should have been racing with adrenalin, but for some reason I was very calm. I wondered why I hadn't seen anyone. Then it hit me why would I need to get her if he could have just scared her into doing the case in the first place. This was beginning to feel like a trap. And I was right because the last thing I remember was a very sharp needle in my neck and a cloth being put around my mouth.


	3. What Now

_**STILL DON'T OWN THIS WISH I DID**_

I walked into the Jeffersonian slightly upset. Booth was supposed to pick me up and we were going to get coffee and talk like every other day. But today he didn't show up, never called not one word. Why would he have a reason no to talk to me. He was the one who was actually avoiding me. If this was just about my persistence to work the case then I should be the one mad. He was so insistent on me dropping the case. Now was not the time to think about this I had work to do.

"Hey sweetie" I turned to see a slightly worried Angela.

"What's wrong ange?"

"Director Hacker called about twenty minutes before you got here to tell me that Booth was supposed to have a case for us"

"What's the problem with that" we both loved working cases …maybe for different reasons.

"no ones seen him since he dropped you off, they found his car abandoned in the Jeffersonian parking garage, and the body of that case you two were working on showed up today with a note that happens to be scaring the hell out of me."

Wait someone had booth well what if...no I couldn't think like that one step at a time "Angela give me the note"

She ran to the platform and returned with the note.

_Hello by now you must have realized that you precious FBI agent is missing. Well I can solve that, I have him. The body you have been sent is that of my wife's, and she has obviously been murdered. I want you to identify the killer. It apparently wasn't me but the locals already tried to blame me so I took agent booth. I also want to make sure that the work was getting done at a reasonable rate. So at nine o'clock today a live video feed will be sent to the Jeffersonian to ensure just that. I do hope that for Booths sake that his bones dose hurry. _

"Oh crap what dose he mean video feed."

"We're all about to find out its nine o'clock now."

We both ran to her office where the other squints were already waiting. What if we couldn't figure out who killed the women? What then what if Booth was already dead. No that couldn't be true I wouldn't let it. I'd find him after all the times he saved me I at least owed him that if nothing else.

" theirs a feed coming in now. I'm trying to back trace it but…."

I wasn't even listening to him. I was watching the screen where a pixilated picture was appearing. When it cleared up there was a large man in a black hoddie black pants and dark glasses on. The only thing that stood out was the white stripe in his hair covering his bangs. What I saw next was terrifying. There was also a figure hanging by his wrists from the ceiling with his head down. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts. From what I saw there was nothing wrong with him except for the fact that he was there on the screen instead of here with me. And it horrified me that Booth wouldn't be behind me to tell me we could figure this out in time or that it wasn't my fault if we failed. Because he was the figure hanging from that ceiling.

"Well as it would appear I have clearly gotten your attention. Because you already know what I ask of you ill explain where me having Booth will come in. While you doctors find out who killed my wife ill be here to give you incentive to do such."

What did he mean incentive? Just having Booth was enough. This man was beginning to really piss me off. He takes Booth, tries to scare us to hurry to solve a murder and now is taunting us with Booth. How else was he planning on scaring me to death?

"Because eventually the FBI will find me I have to rush you people. And as I know you all hate seeing your friend here in pain I will inflict how ever much it takes to make you people solves this before the FBI finds me or he dies slowly."

Oh shit the fact that I had to watch this was enough to make cry but knowing that eventually Booth might die and that it would be slow was going to push me over an edge.

"I don't know what you people are waiting for" he picked up a dagger "if I were you I'd be solving that murder" he used the knife to pick up Booth's head. Leave it to Booth to be kidnapped by a deranged Sysco that he knows is going to torture and try to kill him and still act like he's having a normal day. He didn't have a scared of angered look on his face but just smiled at the guy and almost politely spat in his face.

The man wiped it away and just as politely made a large gash from Booths wrist to his shoulder. He barely flinched but just slowly closed his eyes.

With that the lab lurched into action. Angela was helping the intern try to locate the source of the video. Sweets was making a profile for the man doing this. Cam, Hodjins, Wendell, Daisy, and my self started to the platform to examine the body. But in the back of my mind all I wanted to do was go to a corner and cry. Wherever Booth was I would have to find him. And Fast.

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	4. Oh Great

Oh great. Some one kidnapped me…again. This is the annoying part of the job. So far I've been kidnapped twice. Once by the grave digger and once by that mob boss. Right now I can't even be remotely scared. I'm just really pissed off. I really don't even need to be afraid, one I've been in worse spots and two bones will find me.

Well no time to be mad now I might as well try to get out of here. Oh how original, I'm in a black room chained to the ceiling and the doors probably behind me. And to make this even better he had me stripped down to black shorts that I do not own. Great now I've been violated, that's just fantastic. There's also a guy in a chair next to me probably waiting for me to wake up so he can state why I'm here.

"Well lookie here. The man of the hour is awake." Yeah I was right. "You did take your good time waking up. Took all most all morning." Crap how long had I been out for. "You're probably waiting for me to tell you why I'm doing this and what I want. Well because I already told your partner I don't have any reason to explain it to you"

"Wait where's bones. If you hurt her I swear I'll…."

"You'll what you're tied up, and I don't even have her that would defeat my whole purpose. Now its only 5 am so you'll have to go back to sleep for a while, and since I don't want run outa drugs." I notice as he was talking he had picked up a baseball bat. "Nighty night agent booth" and with that he hit me and the last thing I remember is him laughing at me.

Ouch. I just woke up again this is the third time since he first hit me. Every time he sees I'm awake he knocks me out again so I might as well not show I'm awake yet. What did he mean he'd already told bones? If not taking her is part of his plan then what was his plan. Every time I wake up I see him setting up some sort of computer, and then he hits me. It can't be good to be recovering from a brain tumor and get hit this many times. Now I can hear him talking to someone, but no ones in the room. Now I know he's insane.

"Well as it would appear I have clearly gotten your attention."

I knew whoever he was talking to I really didn't wana know who it was. I'll just keep my head down and wait until they leave.

"While you doctors find out who killed my wife I'll be here to give you incentive to do such" I was guessing he was trying to scare someone. But I don't know why anyone would be afraid of what he would do to…NO he was talking to the squints. There was no way they wouldn't be able to do what ever he wanted.

"If I were you I'd be solving that murder" I herd him walking over to me and felt a cold metal object under my chin. I noticed that even if I wanted to I was having trouble picking up my head. The man looked so dame happy and smug I couldn't help spitting in his face. It took him a couple of seconds to get over that but when he did instead of a punch or threat he made a very long deep slice in my arm. And man did that hurt. The only thing I could do to keep from screaming was close my eyes tight.

"Well Agent Booth now that your friends are busy we can have some fun" He had an evil little smile and was now moving to my other arm.

"I suppose that you have training for this and wont beg me to stop," he started another gash from other elbow to my shoulder ", so you can take the pain while I have some fun."

He then started to inject me with some type of clear liquid. Everything went fuzzy. The man looked blurry and my head swan. The last thing I remember hearing was "let's see how your doctor friend dose with a race against the clock" and then everything went black.


	5. A Long Case

_sorry this took so long i had stuff to do in school because i need to pass and i didnt think anyone read this so yea i dont own bones(its on my wish list, or at least booth is)_

* * *

At this point all we knew was that someone was torturing booth, and what killed me was knowing that we had to the power to stop him. We had made little progress with the body. Even though the dump was amateur at best, the murder was very professional. There were no fingerprints or bugs on the body, so Angela and Hodjins were having trouble trying to make themselves busy. But the bones had all kinds of marks and indents that would be very hard to explain. The difficult part was that on the monitor of the platform and all of our offices were the life video link of Booth being tortured. By now he had two deep cuts in his arms a cut on his head from the man punching him so many times and a lot of bruises on his chest from a baseball bat.

"Cam have you determined he cause of death yet"

"Yes it may help some. She was poisoned with an industrial grade toxin used for eating away metals."

"And how is that going to help" at this point I was grasping at straws to keep booth alive, but some useful straws would be nice.

"Industrial grade toxins are only available to certain people so it can narrow it down some when we get a suspect."

"Oh good work" I wasn't able to have the right amount of excitement. Knowing the toxin only helped if we had a suspect. And right now I was more concerned with just figuring it out and getting booth back.

My train of thought was interrupted by a gun shot. I flipped around to look at the screen. The man was standing next to booth with a gun in his hand, but it was pointed at the ground. Good lord he hadn't shot Booth.

He smiled a little "well now that I have your attention I am going to need a little update."

"Well we found out..,."

"Not so fast good doctor. Were doing this my way I'm going to ask you a question and your going to answer it. If you can't answer it then your friend here gets a shot."

We all looked at each other trying not to show the panic rising in our eye. But how were we to hide it. Our best friend was bent tortured in front of our eye and we couldn't identify the murder of one person.

"Now let's see. Do you know who killed her?" He kept smiling, he knew we didn't know but he just wanted to mess with us…at booths expense.

"No but…"

"Wait one minute did I ask you to explain your self. No I didn't. So was that a yes or a no" as he said no he cocked the gun and pointed it to booths cafe mussel. "And if you answer with more than that he gets two shots.

I took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult, we barley know anything and Booth was going to be shot for that. If booths god is real could he please send us a miracle.

"No"

"Well isn't that sad. Oh well" with that he moved the gun about three feet away from booths leg and fired a shot. It hit him in his calf mussel, where he was originally aiming, but booth barely winced. He turned his head as to not look at that camera.

By this time the rest of the "squints", as booth liked to call us, had made their way to the platform. Jack was holding Angela, Cam was looking to the ceiling trying not to cry and Wendell and Daisy weren't looking at the screen at all, they just looked at the ground.

"Now I'll give you until about 11 o'clock before I ask for the last time today. Then you all have to go home because I want my scientists in tip top shape."

"You can't honestly expect us to go home and leave him with you do you" I retorted. He was completely out of his mind to think that. There was no way I could or would to that to booth.

"Well yes I can because, you see doctor, I hold all the chips and if you want him alive you'd go home. Ill give you one better thou, at 11 if you don't have anything I wont hurt him and I wont make his life a living hell if no ones here to watch deal." He smiled. I don't know what kind of a deal that was because if he hurt booth off the camera I wouldn't know and he didn't have to keep his promise either.

As we continued working throughout the day we eventually called sweets to ask about the possible murderer and the kidnapper. As much as I thought that his job was a small weak inexact science I didn't want to loose booth because I don't like it.

"." I turned to see Sweets standing next to where Daisy was looking over the body.

"Well , the person that could have taken a young woman and given her a death such as this is not mentally sane. As was the person to take Booth." He went on to explain the mental diseases that the people could have, and I know I should have been paying attention, but my mind wandered back to Booth. I mean how long would this case take, the longer it took the more of a chance that I could loose him. And who knew how much booth could take. I knew he made me a promise to never leave me willingly but everyone has a breaking point, and if that man found Booths he would just press harder. I looked at the clock, seven thirty p.m. How had the time gone buy so fast. He would be calling again in a couple of hours, to me it would be a few seconds, and we still had little to no news. This was going to be a long case. But too long of a case could mean loosing Booth.


	6. Pain

At this point I was still a little drowsy from what ever he had given me. Things were still blurry but other things were starting to occur to me. I remember being shot, and now was still bleeding from the cuts and bullet wound, but the man was sitting in the chair beside me. He was sitting in a chair to my left twirling a knife in his right hand. He looked like he was deep in thought but when he noticed I was awake he smiled.

"Well now looks like some one woke up"

He walked around in front of me and I notice that the red light of the camera was off. So bones wasn't watching any more. That worried me and pleased me. It pleased me because I wasn't sure how much of this she could take and I was having enough of a time guarding my reactions for him not to be pleased let alone so she wouldn't panic. But it worried me because he had leverage on them depending on how much pain they saw him cause. But with them now watching there was so much more he could do. I would be crazy to say I wasn't a little scared, but I know that me panicking isn't going to help anything. If I could keep him talking then Bones had a little more time.

"And how are we feeling today?" He walked in front of me and tried to look me in the face. I kept my head down. Seeing he wasn't going to get an answer he walked over to a table.

"Well now if you're going to be rude and not answer me ill have to give you some encouragement." He picked up a cable and attached one end to a generator and the other to my finger tips. "Last chance to answer all by your little self" when I didn't answer again he grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on me, and then he flipped a switch. The electricity coursing thru my body was any thing but pleasant but I had had worse and he wasn't going to break me that easily.

After what seemed like forever he turned off the switch. I started to nod off to a painful sleep when he injected something into my arm again. Unlike the first time nothing went fuzzy. It did quite the opposite everything got clearer and now I really couldn't move.

"That was a little drug that immobilizes the body but heightens the senses. So while your body can't move, you will be able to feel every single thing I do to you five times over.

Boy was it going to be a long night.


End file.
